What Was He Thinking?
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: :D What was kid flash thinking when he first saw Jinx? Well find out!


**Hey guys! New story! I NEED HELP! So on my last story I had something that Kid Flash said about how Jinx trusts him enough to tell him his past. And I had a review that said I should make a story off of that. Now I though that would be a great idea and I started squealing, but the thing is, is that I don't know Jinx's history, nor can I find it on the internet. So Is this just something I make up? Is there a site that tells me? Does no one really go? Because I have read a story where she tells him, but only 1 story I have found that talks about it. So I don't know if it was the true past, or just made up. So please tell me that. And thanks to the person who said I should do that. It made me very happy. :D Anyways on to the story.**

_What was going through Kid Flash's head the first time he met/ saw/ talked to Jinx? Well This is what!_

Kid Flash's POV

I start running to Jump City where Robin has asked me to help protect while they are gone. I arrive just in time to find a trouble alert on my communicator. A group called the "Hive Five" was robbing a museum. I run to the museum and take a look at the group. I see a giant guy holding up a shirt talking to a short kid with one eye. I look over at a tall lanky guy in a red suit. Then there was 2 of them. Then 4. They grabbed some jars. I laugh when I think about what's in them. Taking a snake staff out of a case was a kid dressed darkly. Then a techy midget. "Wait... Robin told me about them... There were 6 of them. Where is the 6th?" I think. I turn my head to see pink hair. But I can't see my face. She grabs the good luck amulet out of the case and turns around. My heart promptly stopped. She was... beautiful. She had grey skin, and pink hair and eyes. I sat staring at her for a couple seconds, then whipped out my communicator. "Kid Flash to Robin!" I try not to yell. I green face pops up on my communicator. "Beast Boy on Robins communicator how can I help you?" Beast Boy said. "Where is Robin?" I say. "He is fighting crime at the moment. Can I take a message?" he says smirking. I sigh and ask "What are the names of the Hive Five group?" He thinks for a couple second. "Well there is Gizmo, a short techy guy. Mammoth a giant. Um... See-More a cyclops, Billy Numerous, a hillbilly, and Kyd Wykkyd. He doesn't talk much. Then they're leader. Her name is Jinx. Sh-" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Jinx... Such a unique name. But she is very unique. "-Id Flash? Hellooooooo?!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his hands in front of the communicator. "Uh thats nice gotta go." I say quickly and turn of the screen. I see them exiting the building with the treasures. I look around and gather up a few items. A stick so I could get that staff, and a rose I found in the ground. I quickly speed off and to find them still at the building. I ran past them. The cyclops yells out "Whoa! Did you see that!" I ran past and grabbed what he had in his hands, and the hillbilly's hands. They looked shocked. I ran past, switched the staff out of the dark mutes hands, grabbed what the midget had, also with the Mammoth(Plus I pulled his pants down. Which was REALLY funny) then ran to put them back. I ran past one more time and ran by Jinx. I carefully slid the good luck amulet out of her grasp, then slipped in my rose. I took a moment to look at her. She was even more beautiful up close. I quickly ran away as the alarm sounded. But right before I left, I heard a high pitched feminine voice yell out "Run!" And I left into the night.

Awhile later

I hear my communicator go off again and see it is the Hive Five again. I fist pump in the air and whisper yell "Yesss!" I haven't been able to get Jinx off my mind. So I have decided, she is my new project. I will get her over to the good side, or die trying. I run off to the first place.

I was disappointed to find Jinx hadn't gone to the raids. I ran around town looking for something to do, when I see a shock of pink hair in the distance. I smirk and run to the same museum. I watch her shoot her pink power things at the guards, and then walking over to the good luck amulet. She must really want that... amulet... Wait. Jinx. Jinx means bad luck. She has bad luck powers! She wants good luck! She doesn't want to be bad! I smirk and walk in, settle my self on a pole, and watch her take the amulet.

"Need a little luck?"

**:D Yay go me! Go me! So I realized something while watching lightspeed: Its about the part after Jinx Lets Kid Flash go, and See-More floats down. So here's the thing. If See-More was there, that means he saw Jinx let Kid Flash go. So we all know the part where he attempts to ask her out. An when she says no thanks, and goodbye. He says goodbye almost... sadly. Like he knows she isn't coming back. So yeah. Anyways.**

**Please review, read and critique?**

**Question for the story:**

**What are your favorite couples in teen titans?**

**Mine are pretty obvious. Kid Flash and Jinx. But I also like StarfireXRobin, RavenXbeastboy BumblebeeXCyborg KoleXJericho and shocker: SpeedyXcheshire. Don't know why I like that last one. Just do. Answer away!**


End file.
